The Dark side of me
by ghost83
Summary: Napoleon is making evil clones of the characters we know! (Not counting him.) Read to find out how they are created and what they look like.
1. Dark Phantom R

Takes place after the story.

* * *

Napoleon laughed wickedly as he held a bit of Phantom R's hair in his fingers. He said, "After getting hair samples from Phantom R, I will make him meet his match!" Some assorted clothes that resemble the Phantom's outfit laid on the ground next to a cauldron filled with some bubbling liquid. Napoleon grinned as he dropped the hair into the liquid and dumped the liquid onto the clothes.

Slowly, the clothes stood up, creating a body. The body took the form on Raphael, but it had some differences. The red and black were switched and his hair was black. When he opened his eyes, they glowed crimson. He got up and Napoleon stated, "A creation deserves a name. I shal call you... Dark Phantom R." The dark clone replied, "Just call me, Shadow." Napoleon grinned at his creation and said, "Shadow, you will counter your match's every move perfectly. You will use rhythm against rhythm!"

The clone only nodded as he laughed like a maniac.

* * *

Sorry for it being so short. Like it? Hate it? What character do you want me to do next? Charlie (male) or Marie (female)?


	2. Dark Charlie

Now for dark Charlotte/Charlie!

* * *

Napoleon looked at the young girl, already having a plan in mind to make her dark copy. They pick a day when it would be unnoticable. A day when her hair is cut short. So when she went to the barber, a Chavelier made sure to take her cut hair.

However, he didn't go unnoticed. Charlotte Vergier noticed the minion and went after him. But after chasing him and running into Napoleon she asked, "Why are you here for?" Napoleon just smiled evily and replied, "We have what we came for already. There's no need for you to be with us." All of a sudden, a mysterious beam shined and reflected all over the alley. Napoleon only smirked as the Chavelier dropped the hair which went into the beam. However, there was an explosion after that.

The last thing she saw before she was knocked out was a boy with short black hair and pale blue eyes, wearing what seemed to be like her detective outfit but with the brown replaced by black and the brouch(?) crimson red instead pearly white(?).

* * *

ghost83: Yep! Meet boy Charlie, Charles!

Charles: Are you kidding me? I'm the dark side of a girl?

ghost83: Hey, it will eventually make sense in time.

Charles: Hey, you. Yeah, you the reader. Please tell me what you think of me in the box below.

ghost83: And make sure to look out for Dark Marie! It will take some time, but look out for the chapter!


	3. Dark Marie and meeting

Sorry for the wait, but here's Dark Marie!

* * *

The stage was set. Napoleon, his chevaliers, and the dark copies snuck behind stage and got the mirror ready for the final member of the shadows. Meanwhile Rapheal, dressed as Phantom R, watched behind a curtain while Charlotte watched in the V.I.P. area in her dective outfit. Marie came up on stage and played "Moon Princess". As she did, the mirror glowed to take on the form of her as she played. Just then a second violin played and no one in the audience knew where it was coming from.

Then another person walked on stage and shocked everyone. It was a girl that looked like Marie but with black hair and pale blue eyes wearing a purple sweater with a green shirt, grey pants, and black shoes. Charles came up to and locked eyes with Charlotte. He then sent a soccerball to the curtain where Phantom R was hiding behind. Luckily he jumped out of the way and landed on stage just to meet Shadow. Charlie went up on stage to look at her dark side.

Charles sighed and greeted in an English accent, "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Charles, Clarlotte Vergier's boy-version dark side. Shadow, a.k.a. reverse Phantom R, is his dark side. As for Marie's dark self, she was just created. Again, pleased to meet you." Charlotte was shocked by her dark side's personality. Marie replied, "Pleased to meet all of you too. Like you said, I'm Marie, she's Charlotte, and he's Phantom R." The two shook hands and Charles said quickly after they let go, "I apollogize for this, but we're here to stall time. For you see, we are creations of Napoleon. Now if you excuse us, we must be going."

However just as they left, Charlotte sent a soccerball at Charles just to have him kick it back at her. He then explained, "In all seriousness, we must be going. Shadow, if you may." Shadow nodded and started snapping his fingers. Just as he did, chevaliers appeared out of no where. The lights flickered like a horror film, and they were gone.

Without a trace.

* * *

Yeah, I feel uninspired for the name of Dark Maire right now. Please tell me what you think of this and put a name in. This goes for the guest too. If you come up with a name I like, then I'll reveal it in the end. Until then, Chao!


	4. Insector Vergier

This is something I whipped up due to jazminewriter.

The review: _Why not do Inspector Vergier next?_

Well, here you go. Warning, involves a good'ole kidnapping and blood. No clone.

* * *

The Inspector was examining the scene that his daughter has met her dark side. He then noticed something on the ground. When he was about to pick it up, some steps came from behind. When he turned he saw his daughter's dark side stand before him like a statue. He then quickly drew his guns and shoot just to find a chevalier taking the shot. He then was about to shoot him again when Shadow, or as he calls him Dark Phantom R, comes up from behind and put his arm behind his back and made him drop his guns in one swift motion. Charles then came up to him and stated, "Try not to scream." He then kicked him in the back of his head and knocked him out.

When the inspector came to, he found himself in a cage which was in a lab. Just then an un unmistakable person with new clothes walk in with a white lab coat on. "Terribly sorry, Inspector. But I must follow my orders." said Charles. He now wore under the lab coat a gray jacket with a black shirt, dark blue carpenter jeans, and black sneakers. On his head he had the same cap on. Just then Dark Phantom R came in, also wearing a white lab coat, and stated, "You should really do more soccer, Charles." He replied in a firm voice, "Same thing to you and rhythm." The Inspector couldn't believe his ears. They are out of practice? He listened in to the two.

Shadow stated, "Hey. You're the one who had books in the back ground."

Charles replied, "And your the one who had bits of plastic from a soccer ball on his hair from which he was created with."

"Well at least I'm not in love with my opposite!"

The Inspector was shocked. His daughter's dark side is in love with her?

Charles just remained silent as Dark Marie came in.

Shadow greeted her, "Crystal." She blushed lightly and replied, "Shadow." Charles still remained silent as he put his hat on a hanger. He then said, "Come on and help me out here. Master Napoleon wants this done and over." The last thing the Inspector saw was needles for taking blood before sleep took over him. As he slept, Charles picked up a needle and took blood from the unconscious governor.

Moments later, the same blood was injected into the chevaliers to have an agility boost.

* * *

ghost83(me): So, there you have it.

Charles: And you basically made it Romeo and Juliet.

Shadow (Dark Side): Not to interrupt anything, but who's this guy?

(Points to Shadow from **Revenge of the General **by **Jacksonluver101 **durring chapter 18)

me: That would be the Shadow from another story which is my OC.

Shadow (General): Yeah, I can sum it up in a few words. My story's author's birthday.

Charles: Ouch. What are you giving?

Shadow (General): Ether a knuckle sandwhich for not obeying chapter 17 or 12 days of chair slamming by Thalia Jackson.

me: 12 days? Dude, I'm already managing two votes online just to decide who shows up next. Your story's Thalia is already slamming chairs. So, why do you need more chairs?

Shadow (General): Look. There's been chair slamming for all I know. You're my creator, so what do you think?

me: IDK

Charles: Give her a helmet or a suit of armor.

me: Look. We just majorly broke the fourth wall. I don't want it to break any bigger. So just go!

(I snap my fingers and they disappear.)

me: Anyway, if you readers want me to do another dark side, comment/review and I'll see what I can do. PEACE!


	5. Alter ego or not?

Charlie's POV:

As I watched the cars drive by at my table, I saw a boy no older than me running after dark Phantom R. I hurried after them just to have the boy kick a soccer ball at, how I put it, faux Phantom R. Faux Phantom asked the boy, "Who are you?" The boy with white hair that had a black streak in it, brown eyes, and wore a white jacket with black t-shirt and jeans with white sneakers, replied, "My name is Victor, soccer player but not a fan of it." Victor then asked, "Now do you come quietly or do you need a penalty kick to the head?" Exactly the same thing Phantom R asked when we first meet.

Faux Phantom asked, "Is nether, a choice?"

Victor set the soccer ball down and said before kicking it, "No, so I would choose for you."

_Time skip..._

In the end, this Victor lost against faux Phantom R. I walked up to him and stated, "Pretty nice foot work you got there." He smiled and replied, "Thanks, mate." I then said, "My name is Charlotte Vergier, but you can call me Charlie." He greeted as we shook hands, "The name's Victor, I just got here from America." He then look at his watch and said, "Crud. I'm late. Sorry for leaving so soon. Maybe we can meet up next time. Later, _Charlotte._"

Two things occurred to me after we parted ways. He called me by my real name. But more importantly, why was he after faux Phantom R?

* * *

Yep. An possibly-alter ego character! Review and guess who it may be the alter ego of! It may be an OC too!

Review please!

* * *

Nom, nom, nom. (::)


End file.
